Beastly Love
by Dr. Sandwich
Summary: Belle will do anything to escape the clutches of the beast, even take her own life. WARMING: RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

**Beastly Love**

Characters by Disney

i own nothing but the telling of this story, please don't beat me up.

Have you noticed how far away stars truly are, yet you could still see their light illuminating the night? Other than the moon, they are the brightest thing you can see up their. so brilliantly, they dance in the night sky, laughing and mocking us from their high position in the sky, pointing fingers down at the disagreements and disputes of our human nature. As far as she knew, everything taught to her when she was a girl was a lie. She remembers when she was just a little girl, she would love playing with the fire flies because she thought they were the stars coming to say hello. Like a child, ignorant to the worlds horrors she'd always try to catch one in her tiny little hands, only meeting disappointment for they always managed to slip through her fingers like water. Sometimes she'd cry when the stars left, curled up on the front steps of her house, only moving when her father comes and picks her up and puts her to bed. She'd lay down on her bed, all night, and dream of the stars return, like she had now. So much time had past since those warm summer nights of old, she would have never expected to have been Abandoned and forgotten, trapped in this Brobdingnagian castle far away from home. of everyone she knew, the only one who had to be punished was her, but why? How many people are in this world? more than she could count, maybe. she spent her days here, being cared after by talking animate-objects that wished for the return of their former selves. She had troubles in her life, but she could never managing what it would have been like if she had literally lost her own being. befriending the many residents of the castle made life here a little more tolerable. they made her laugh, they kept her company, she stayed with her when she was lonely, yet she yearned for her freedom. when midnight struck, she would sit on the small balcony outside of her room window and stair at the stars, wishing she could fly away and join them as they judged us from afar. oh how badly she wanted to just let everything go and jump.

One night, she had decided to.

Wearing nothing but her robe, she stood on the very edge of the balcony, leaning towards the edge, she shut her eyes. before she jumped, a loud banding came from the other side of her door. she turned around quickly, nearly falling off the edge from fright. the doors had been broken through, and there, she saw it, the beast.

his purple cape hung over him like a ghost, his blazing blue eyes had been set aflame.

"Where do you think you're going…?"

Bell scrambled to the edge of the balcony again, ready to throw herself off the edge. the beast charged and grabbed her right when she jumped. she kicked and screamed, begging to be let go. tears streamed from her eyes, all she waned was to be free again.

thats all she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had risen just over the horizon when she had awaken the next morning. pulling herself out of her bed, she quickly dressed herself and loomed through the halls of the castle, being careful not to attract the attention of the beast.

"Good morning, mademoiselle."

Bell jumped back, letting out a small scream. she looked hastily to the right, then the left, but didn't see the beast in sight.

"Down here ma'am. you are quite jumpy this morning."

Belle looked down at her feet and saw lumiere and cogsworth. She leaned over and said, "Oh, i'm so happy to see you two…"

"is something the matter?" Lumiere asked.

Belle sighed and said, "Its…Beast. he's been acting very strict lately"

"Well he has always had a terrible temper. why not try talking to him?" asked Cogsworth.

Belle pondered on it for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea if Beast really was in a bad mood. she took in a deep breath and decided that if she were to get to the bottom of why beast was acting so hostile, she had to talk to him.

she marched down the hall way, Lumiere and Cogsworth following not far behind her. when she had reached the beasts, room, she commanded that Lumiere and cogsworth stay at the door just in case she needed help.

slowly, the giant door creaked open as she pulled the cold, golden handle. she peered inside through the opening and saw his crippled room. his bed had been ripped to shreds, the pictures on the wall had large claw marks through them, and glass and other materials were broken and scattered all across the room. she looked further and saw the rose, shining brightly underneath its glass prison, and next to it, stood the beast, looming over the rose like a winging flower. his long purple cape adorned his shoulders, hiding the rest of his body.

Bell stepped in quietly, closing the door behind her. gingerly, she stepped through his room, making sure not to step on any glass. now she too had been standing in front of the rose, her hands clamped tight to her chest, she said nearly whispering, "…Beast?"

He grunted, as if he hadn't noticed her walk in. slowly he looked up at her with his cold blue eyes. she stepped back, trying to muster up the courage to ask what the matter was, but before she could speak again, the beast had said, "Why..."

She jumped a little, noticing what he had said, "Excuse me…?" she stuttered.

"Why did you try to jump?" His voice rose a bit, which scarred belle. she swallowed hard and tried to think of an answer for she knew if she told him that she was going to kill herself in order to escape the castle, he would be terrible angry.

"I…was looking out from the balcony, and when you came in…y-you scarred me, and i…i-i leaned over and almost fell off on accident."

Beast didn't say anything for a moment, it was as if he was processing what she said.

"The dresser…she…she told me you were going to jump." Belle froze.

"Is that true?" he asked her. she didn't answer. she bit her lip nervously, afraid that what she was going to say was going to get her killed. she wanted to escape, but being killed without trying to leave wasn't what she wanted.

"It that true?!" The beast screamed.

Bell jumped back and ran for the door, not paying attention of the broken glass on the floor and cutting her food. she winced in pain but kept running, pushing open both doors, nearly hitting Lumiere and Cogsworth with them. The beast ran after her, burning rage fueling his locomotion. She ran as fast as she could, then ran faster. she could hear the beast running towards her on all fours. the sound of his feet like a heart beat on the ground was absolutely terrifying. she could hear him snarl, grunting, and roaring her name. she didn't stop though her foot throbbed now that it had been bleeding.

Belle ran strait to the kitchen, swerving past pots and pans that hung neatly from the ceiling, moving around kitchen tables and chairs, and exiting out of the opposite door that lead to the ball room. Beast came throttling through the kitchen next, knocking over glass, forcing open cabinet doors with his speed, forcing places and cups to go flying and breaking onto the ground. his sharp claws throe deep gashes into the floor as he slid through the doors and into the ball room where he saw Belle, just slipping through the balcony doors.

she looked for a place to hide in the dark night balcony. The stars above eliminated enough light for her to see a small boxed in area behind a few rose bushes she could squeeze into. as soon as she knew she was well hidden, the looked at the deep gash the glass had put into the sole of her foot. Finally, Beast had broken through the doors and had now been on the balcony. he scanned the area, but didn't see Belle. he snorted and searched for her by the scent of her blood. belle found this out quickly and ripped off a piece of her dress and tied it around her bleeding foot so that i'd stop it's bleeding. she felt his presence near her, his cold breath nearly running down her spine. she shut her eyes tightly, praying he wouldn't find her. he stood above her, loping forward, unaware she was right beneath her. she stared at him as he looked just over her head at the view of the forest, and even farther than that, the view of Belles home town.

he sniffed harder, then right as he was about to look down and find her, "Master!" Belle could hear Cogsworth say. Beast turned to him, as if he had finally fallen out of his daze. "Cogsworth…" he said.

"I'm glad you're alright." Cogsworth said.

"Where," Beast paused, "Where is she…?"

"Belle, well, i'm not sure. why not check the castle, i doubt she'd be out in the cold like this."

Beast nodded and went back inside. Once she was sure He was gone, Belle crawled from under the rose bush and hugged Cogsworth, whispering, "Thank you."

"What, Belle, you were actually out here?" Cogsworth was surprised.

"Yes, he nearly found me." Belle looked down at her food which still bleed, even through the wrap she tied around it.

"Oh my, i'll go get , she'll know what to do with that. I'll help you back to you're room."

"No i-" Belle paused. "I'd rather stay out here."

"Are you sure? you'll catch a draft if you do."

"Thats alright Cogsworth." Belle Reassured.

**OK, so there is supposed to be this MEGA storm hitting my area tomorrow, and i am totally ready for school to be canceled!**

**Hence, the reason i'm up so late.**

**I wanted to make sure I update on my stories if the power goes out.**

**haha, watch, nothings going to happen and i'll have school.**

**oh my..that would suck**...


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-uploaded due to some spelling errors and…other things…**

**:3**

**don't beat me up please!**

"Oh dear, how did this happen?" sweet voice had asked.

"Beast…he frightened me and well….I had stepped on some glass."

Lumiere and cogsworth helped wrap the bandage around bells foot. she let it down gingerly, hissing a bit when it stung. she then added weight onto it, and the stinging subsided. she let out a soft sigh and thanked for helping her. she stood up and swiftly made her way back to her room along with Lumiere and Cogsworth.

**IIIII**

"Do you think the master will try looking for you again?" Cogsworth asked.

"I'm sure of it…he…he really scared me…I knew it was a bad idea."

"We're sorry we had you do it…" Cogsworth said, looking back at Lumiere, nudging him forward to get him to apologize.

"Ah yes, it truly wasn't a good idea." he smothered the flames of the candle sticks on his hands together. looking back up at bell, he frowned, for all of the color had gone out of her eyes. she looked down at her foot, feeling nearly hopeless or the rest of her stay here if the beast didnt calm down soon.

"i'm going to my room." she finally said.

"need an escort?" Cogsworth volunteered.

"no, thank you."

_**Warning, some Explicit material coming up!**_

Bell laid on her bed, one arm under the pillow and another one going across her torso. Her eyes were closed, but she was still awake. she listened to the silence that was going on around her and talked with it without opening her mouth.

without warning, Beast came crashing through her doors, breaking them off their hinges. Bell sat up quickly and screamed as the mad monster came at her. Lumiere and Cogsworth and many other castle-goers had tried to pull beast back by his cape and tail as he clawed his way to Bell.

"Master! Stop!" Cogsworth screamed.

"Please, leave her alone!" Lumiere added.

The beast threw back his cape, swatting everyone off and sending them flying into the wall.

"AAAAAAAA!" Bell tried to escape, but was caught by her wrists by the beast and pinned down to the ground, unable to move.

with her back to the beast, she had been completely venerable. He moved her hands above her head and held them together with one hand so that he'd have one hand open. swiftly, he tore the back of Bells dress off and tossing it to the side, exposing her naked nearly naked back. She screamed louder, "Help me! Someone please!" Tears streamed from her eyes as the beasts claw felt her body, snapping the back of her bra off and ripping her panties off, then getting rid of the part of her dress that she laid on.

"HELP MEEE!" she screamed.

"Master please stop!" Cogsworth and Lumiere both came up and tried to stop the beast from ravaging Bell. He roared at them and smacked them away only hitting Cogsworth who had smacked into the wall, parts of his internal clock breaking off and falling to the floor. He didn't get up.

"Cogsworth!" Bell and Lumiere both screamed. Lumiere went to aid his fallen friend as others from the castle had tried to stop beast, who had picked bell up into his large and hairy arms and ran towards his wing of the castle, leaving the others in bells room.

she struggled to escape but the beast had a tight grip on her with his sharp claws that had dug into her skin.

When they had reached the beasts room, he threw her down on the ground and did away with his articles of clothing as well.

"No please don't! I beg you!"

He didn't listen. With one large hand pinning down bell to the ground, she continued to beg for him to stop. eventually everything seemed hopeless now, for what he was planning to do what already happening and it wasn't going to stop. she closed her eyes, wishing to not see anything of what was going to happen, but when she did, all she could see was the home she would never be able to return to, the family she once had, the life she had lost forever and now, the only thing to look forward to was nothing.

She didn't want it, but there was nothing she could do. Cogsworth was probably dead along with the others who had stopped moving, and now this monster was going to her his way with her.

through it all, she kept her eyes closed but continued to bed though it was meaningless. all she felt was pain, even when he took her innocence. she bled, and thats all she could feel, from then on….

She woke up, hours later, laying on her bed, in a new dress since her old one had been torn to pieces by the beast. it was much like her old one, but had more of a green tint to it. she looked around more and saw that her door had been fixed. slowly, she got up, only to notice one of Cogworth's gears on the ground. she remembered, Cogsworth, he had gotten hurt! she walked over to the dresser, a stinging pain coming from between her legs. she stopped for a moment but continued and knocked on the dresser. its eyes opened and said, "Belle, you're feeling better?" "Yes, but i must ask, where are the others?"

"hmm, i believe they are in the kitchen, but i advise you don't go down there" The dresser insisted. "Why not?"

"Well, what about beast." Bell shuddered at the name. "But, I need to see if Cogsworth is alright!" Just then, a knock came at the door.

"mademoiselle, its me, Lumiere." "Come in." Bell answered.

Lumiere came in, Mrs. Potts behind him.

"Oh Dear, i heard what happened, and i'm so happy you turned out alright after that..."

Bell keeled down to their level and said, "Do you know if Cogsworth is alright?"

Lumiere and exchanged glances and said, "He's badly hurt." Bell showed them his missing gear and said, "I must get this to him." Mrs Potts looked surprised. "We were looking for that!"

"We have to hurry." Bell looked back at the dresser, "I'll be back. if beast comes by, don't tell him anything." "Yes mam'!" she answered back.

"Listen, Dear…" began, "I don't think you should be walking to soon, you're limping. Bell didn't want to admit it, but she was in a great deal of pain. "I can't stop , Cogsworth…he…" She paused for a moment. "He saved my life…"

"I don't know whats been wrong with master…he really hasn't been himself lately." Lumiere began, "He would never attack us…"

"well its a good thing we got to Cogsworth when we did."

Bell opened the door to the kitchen and saw a gathering of the fancy cups around Cogsworth, monitoring while was away.

"Girls, give him some breathing room." said.

they backed off, most of them returning to their cabinets.

Bell looked over Cogsworth, who had his eyes closed. " …." "Don't worry Dear, he's not dead. before i had taken a job here, i was a nurse you know." she smiled up at Bell.

"Can you save him?" Bell asked, running her finger across the fine wood of his head. "Oh dear, i assure you he'll be just fine."

**sorry for any other grammar and spelling errors i didn't correct.**

**i'll try to make everything better!**

***determined***


	4. Chapter 4

**its Beasts point of View**

**IIII**

His sorrow, his pain, nobody could understand. a misunderstood being he was for he could not remember a time when he had someone who accepted him, for he was greedy and filled with pride. He lived his entire life only being served with what he wanted, never had he been treated with discipline such a man as he needed. Nobody blamed him personally for it, for it wasn't his fault. He never had parents to tell him right from wrong, or to congratulate him when he did good on his home schooling. To be honest, he couldn't remember his childhood at all. He had servants serving him hand and foot from the very beginning. Not once had he ever thought of doing something nice for anyone else, hence the reason he was turned into the beast. he had truly lost himself after that. He didn't even recognize himself in the mirror anymore because he finally saw what he was becoming, a beast. weather or not he wanted it, it happened and he regretted every moment of it. He had a hellish temper and held tight grudges even years after the fact. He had a hard time sharing and when angry, never thought to tell anyone or try to get the problem solved. he let his anger build and build until he had finally done the unspeakable.

It had almost been three months since Bell had come to stay with him, or rather, was trapped with him. Inside, he wanted to let her go, for her to be free, for her to see her family again and leave this hell she had been forced to live in.

Beast could never admit it to anyone, but he regretted everything he had done to her. he wished he hadn't done what he did, the fighting, the yelling, and especially what he did last night… he paced his room, angrily throwing around things in his room and roaring loudly.

"Master…?"

"WHAT?!"

Lumiere jumped back, afraid of being attacked by the large beast. The beast sighed and turned around slowly to face the candle man.

"Lumiere…" He began, "I'm….i'm sorry…" He said lowly. "Its just…"

Beast looked at the now dead rose that had been inside of the glass jar. its stem was now cripple and its last pedal was grey and decaying.

**IIIII**

**short chapter, sorry…**

**i'm still thinking of what to do next.**

**but not to worry!**

**i will be GRAND!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter…huh…**

**5, i think...**

**IIIII**

Bell Held tight to his small hand, looking down at the broken clock with a dead stare. She hadn't moved from that stool next to the kitchen table for a day now, and everyone was starting to worry about her.

"Bell?" Mrs. Potts son, Chip had said. Bell didn't answer, but only continued to stare down at Cogsworth.

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Potts came by to move chip out of the way. "Bell needs some alone time now Chip, its best to leave her be. I'll take care of it, alright?" Chip nodded and jumped down from the tall table, landing on the foot rest. It barked and spun in a quick circle and left the kitchen. Mrs. Potts turned to Bell and saw how pale her face was becoming. "Dear…" Mrs. Potts began, "He'll be alright, he just needs to rest." Bell turned to Mrs. Potts, the glow of her beautiful brown eyes had long been gone, along with the slight permanent blush that had always stayed on her face. She nodded and moved off of the stool, stumbling a bit before she caught herself. She moved towards the kitchen door, but stopped next to a knife that had been left on a cutting board. She reached for it slowly and hid it in her clothes as she made her way back to her room.

IIIII

The Beast was quickly getting angered, slamming his fists against the walls, clawing at whatever still stood in his dilapidated room. The rose had stopped its glowing, and had died, a crippled mess of black dust. The beast roared loudly, shaking nearly the entire castle, throwing the table the rose had been on out of the balcony window. The sound of breaking glass broke bell out of her spell. she turned around cautiously, listening close for the deep heart beat of the beasts paws thumping across the carpet, clawing their way to her like last time. Bell took off running, but not to her room. She turned into a new hall way, one she hadn't been down before or one she hadn't gone down in a while. she opened doors, looking inside for find places to hide. Every step she took gave her a sharp pain in-between her legs from Beasts last breakout of rage, but she kept running. faintly, she could hear him. panting like an angry dog, growling like a lion chasing after its prey. She tip toed down the hall quickly to a large double door. she pulled the heavy door, and slipped through the crack and closed the door behind her. it was pitch black, but with only a small amount of light shining in from the large windows. She had found herself in the library, the large library she could remember she was in only once.

She stepped inside, growing colder at the darkness crept around her, pulling at her and whispering things to her she didn't like. Bell was afraid of the dark, no, terrified of the dark. As much as she hated the darkness that loomed over her, that kissed her face and hugged her, she hated the beast more. She felt her way through the piles of books and found a small crevice of space that was just bug enough for her to slide her petite body into.

She crawled into the space, hugging her knees and laying her head onto of them, closing her eyes and listening for the beast who never came….

….

IIIIII

She opened her eyes, still in the darkness, but warmer than when she had first gotten there. the rose her head, and looked down at a small light she saw out of the corner of her eye.

"…Lumiere?" she whispered.

The candel man raised his head and smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you are alright my dear." Both of the candles of his hands had been put out but the light on his head had still been there, as if he was a beacon of Bells safety.

"I am too…"

A deep voice had said. Bell froze, realizing that voice, was only the voice, of the beast.

A large hairy paw came and snatched Lumiere, throwing him across the room. "Lumiere!" Bell called out. she picked herself up, pushing the books out of her way, attempting to save her friend when the beast had caught her by the waist. he flung her over his shoulder and ran to his room with Bell. She kicked and screamed to be let go, so terribly afraid of the same thing happening to her as the other night.

"BEAST!" She begged, "Please, STOP!" she managed to wiggle free from his grasp. she stumbled to her feet, and ran as fast as she could, beast coming up right behind her. she nearly jumped down the stairs, running past the ball room doors, and headed strait for the front double doors. holding out one hand, ready to push open the doors, the beast caught her. He laid her down on the ground, her back on the ground just like the other night. Tears streamed from bells eyes, she cried and cried, pleading for the beast not to hurt her.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Don't touch me! PLEASE DONT!"

The beast just starred at her as he hovered over the poor girl who was struggling to get out of his grip. he didn't know what to do now that Bell was no longer of use to him.

"NOO!"

"QUIET!" The beast demanded.

instantly, Bell fell still, shaking, and afraid of what the beast would do.

"i'm out of time…" The beast said, nearly user his breath.

Bells heart raced, breathing heavily she wasn't sure what he was talking about, until, "You mean…the rose…?"

The beast nodded.

Bell gave a look of sorrow that soon turned to true despair as the throughout of being stuck here forever flew into her mind. she began to cry again, when suddenly, she smelled smoke.

She took another whiff, as did the beast who had let go of bell and turned around.

"Fire…" Beast had said, then took off. Bell laid there on the ground, leaning up and watching the beast run upstairs. This was her chance, her change to finally be free of this place. She got up but before she reached for the door, "Bell!" came hopping up as fast as she could. it was rushed, but she said, "Bell, Bell, the libraries on fire! Lumiere is trapped, and so it my son!"

Bell's heart dropped. She was so close to freedom, but now two of her dearest friends are in trouble. she looked back at the door, then at .

"Bell, please help save my son!"

Bell didn't move…She didn't know what to do…

**IIIIII**

**Ah, thats enough for this chapter.**

**why will Bell do?**

**would be a terrible move to let them burn like that wouldn't it?**


End file.
